


Let's get moving, shall we?

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2018 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Just some random and quick shenanigans involving Callum, Rayla and Ezran—and his nice legs, of course.Side note: I really like Rayla and Callum as a ship and I like picturing them as two dorks slowly falling  in love with each other, but if you don't, you're more than welcome to see them as friends—besides, there's no explicit romance in the fic.Writober, day 12: journey





	Let's get moving, shall we?

The first thing Callum had noticed about Rayla was her appearance, of course. It was exotic, characteristic. More simply, it was different. But not in a bad way. In fact, though humans had always told him to be careful around Moonshadow Elves as they were dangerous, he had, thanks to Rayla, learned it wasn’t true. She was just as kind and pleasant as any human could be.

The thing about Rayla was, she just had a different physiognomy—her hair was white, her skin was light, her ears were pointed. She had two horns coming out of her head. Oh, and she was tall—yes, she was indeed. She was, as a matter of fact, taller than Callum, though they were about the same age. 

“You’re younger than me.” 

“I’m 14 and 5/6!” Callum would point out any time Rayla would claim she was older than he was. “We’re the same age.”

“But I’m taller,” Rayla replied this time, wily, and Callum didn't know what to answer. 

“And I’ve got nice legs!”

Callum sighed. “Let’s get moving, shall we?”

*** 

As time passed by, they soon learned what puberty really was. It was, for example, very weird seeing its effects on Ezran, who grew up to be a tall thirteen-years-old boy, almost fourteen. And, of course, Rayla and Callum turned eighteen. 

“You’re seventeen.” 

“Seventeen and 5/6, Rayla!”

“That’s right, Ezran.” 

Ezran stopped playing with Bait and stood up in front of them while looking both at Rayla and Callum with a thoughtful look. 

“What?” Rayla asked. 

“I think he might even become taller than you, Rayla” Ezran explained as he examined their height difference, which was now barely visible. “You know, without the horns, which don’t really count, I guess.” 

Rayla made a weird face Ezran couldn't read. “Let’s get moving, shall we?” she changed subject all of a sudden, and just like that she grabbed her things and went on by the path they were following in their last trip. 

Ezran glanced at her in confusion, then turned to Callum and asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

His brother smiled wily. “She’s just jealous of your legs.” 

“Callum!”

“What, Rayla? I’m sorry, I can’t hear you from up here!” 

Ezran sighed as he followed the two of them, still in the middle of a fight. “What’s wrong with these two, Bait?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it's just some quick shenanigans involving Callum, Rayla and Ezran, there's barely a plot. Since it's the first time I've written about these three, my intention was to carry out a study on their personality. I hope I'll be able to write more about them in the near future.


End file.
